ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Killer B
Killer B was a robot that competed in Season 1.0 of Robotica. It was a box wedge shaped robot with 2 exposed wheels. It took on and outscored Mini Inferno in the Preliminary stages but lost to the eventual Champion Run Amok in the Fight to the Finish. It also competed in Seasons 3.0, 4.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. Robot History Season 3.0 KillerB's first ever match in BattleBots was against Phrizbee in the final preliminary round. KillerB won on a 40-5 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Tripulta Raptor. KillerB started pushing Tripulta Raptor toward the pulverizer and Tripulta Raptor lost one of its tracks from the impact. KillerB won the match by KO and KillerB advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Surgeon General. It was a quick match as Surgeon General hit the corner of KillerB and penetrated its armor, ripping the batteries out of it and rendering it motionless. KillerB was now being counted out and Surgeon General won the by KO. This mean that KillerB was eliminated from the tournament. KillerB didn't participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament most likely due to damage in its last match against Surgeon General. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, KillerB was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Sharkbyte. In the beginning of the match, Sharkbyte moves out of the way and KillerB slams itself into the screws. KillerB bounces back and heads toward Sharkbyte, whose weapon is spinning at full power. KillerB is able to get its wedge under Sharkbyte without getting hit by the spinning disc and drives Sharkbyte into the wall. The angle that Sharkbyte hits the wall at rips off one of the Lexan strips separating the spikes from the wall. KillerB shoves Shark Byte again and another Lexan strip is shattered. KillerB drives Sharkbyte towards the pulverizer and Sharkbyte took one hit from the pulverizer. KillerB gets underneath Sharkbyte and Sharkbyte lands on top of KillerB. KillerB slams itself against the arena wall and Sharkbyte bounces off KillerB. KillerB gets underneath SharkByte again and pushed it under the pulverizer. Sharkbyte was spinning its disc again and the fake "shark jaws" gets caught on the disc, which came off from the impact. After a few more hits from the pulverizer, Sharkbyte finally escaped and KillerB suddenly stopped moving as its speed controller had overheated. Sharkbyte then pushed KillerB under the pulverizer and KillerB was counted out. Sharkbyte won by KO at 1:52 and KillerB was eliminated from the tournament again. KillerB was scheduled to compete in the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament but due to technical issues, KillerB was forced to pull out. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 4.0, KillerB had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 5.0. However, due to lack of participants, KillerB received two byes in the final preliminary rounds. Because of this, KillerB was already back in the TV rounds, where it faced El Diablo Grande. El Diablo Grande won on a 37-8 judge's decision and KillerB was eliminated from the tournament once again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Killer B couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did, it wouldn't come back for the heavyweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Robotica Season 1 TBC Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 5 *Total Points: 225 Record Category:Robotica Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Robotica Season 1 competitors Category:Robots with puns for names